Przemierzyć las Wysokiego Cholesterolu z pomocą Sew Sew
Kiedy wszyscy wyruszyli, wy zostaliście w namiocie pod pretekstem zebrania zapasów medycznych do torby Sew Sew, a tak napradę chodziło o uniknięcie spotkania z innymi grupami, gdyż, jak to brudasy, po tym umownym podziale stracili jakąkolwiek przynależność do ogólnej grupy rozbitków z tego obozu i z wielką przyjemnością wypatroszyliby wszystkich wrogów (patrz: nieprzynależących do ich nowych dwuosobowych grup). Stan ten będzie utrzymywał się do momentu wykonania przez nich zadania bądź śmierci. Zaraz potem wyruszyliście i wy. Sew Sew naturalnie zabrała ze sobą swojego ukochanego selfie-sticka, z którym nigdy się nie rozstaje, oraz co mniej ważne - torbę medyczną, w której znajdowały się wyłącznie przyrządy do chirurgicznego zszywania ran, nie licząc tych do cerowania skarpet. Początkowo droga była prosta, lecz drobne chrząstki zanurzone w zastygłym tłuszczu tworzącym podłoże uwierały w stopy. Sew Sew nie była zbyt ciekawym towarzystwem, ale podsumowując resztę zgrai, stwierdziłeś, że to jak wybór między margaryną a masmixem - bez znaczenia, bo żadno nie jest pełnowartościowym masłem. W stosunkowo krótkim czasie dotarliście do rzeki Gnilec, przez którą przeprawić można się było wyłącznie przez most wyłożony kostką masłową. Sama nazwa rzeki pochodziła od gnijącego ścierwa zmywanego z moczar, co powodowało niesamowity smród. Postanowiliście przejść przez most jak najszybciej, nie kusząc losu wystawiając się na bezsilność związaną z działaniem masła. Jednakże pod koniec przeprawy zdecydowanie wzmożyliście czujność - po drugiej stronie leżało jakieś świeże truchło. Turaska poleciała jako pierwsza, nie rozglądając się ani też nie uważając. Następnie wyciągnęła swojego taniego smartfona. Zastanawiałeś się czy głupia zapomniała o braku zasięgu w Grubistanie i zamierza wezwać pomoc, ale nie, prostaczka postanawia włączyć aparat i robi sobie sweet focie z trupem. Wściekły (ale nie ze względu na moralne problemy bezczeszczenia zwłok, bądź jakieś jeszcze bardziej wyimaginowane kwestie) podbiegasz do niej i wytrącasz telefon. Ej co robisz Grubasie?! Milcz wywłoko i mnie nie denerwuj! Jak śmiesz! Jesteś gruby i brzydki i nikt cię nie chce! Dlatego mnie nie lubisz! Zazdrościsz mi! Nawet nie wiesz co to dobra zabawa! Nie będę dyskutował z tobą flądro. JAPA! Mając dosyć jej skandalicznego zachowania rozwydrzonej nastolatki pomimo dawno ukończenia przez nią czterdziestki, chwytasz za zestaw do szycia i zszywasz jej usta. Po chwili namysłu zszywasz także palce u rąk, żeby czasem nie zaczęła znowu korzystać z telefonu. Następnie przechodzisz do oględzin miejsca zbrodni. Denat jest młodym trollem w czarnym eunuszym worku. Obok ciała leży srebrna taca i pokaźna suma drobnych. Z chęcią ciało wysłałbyś do kostnicy w celu wykonania sekcji zwłok, poprosiłbyś zespół informatyków o przejrzenie nagrań z pobliskich kamer, wysłałbyś próbki do laboratorium, a także przesłuchał świadków zdarzenia, ale w obecnych warunkach jest to niemożliwe. Znajdujesz także pociski z AK-47, typowego uzbrojenia terrorystów. Biorąc pod uwagę, że truchło jest świeże, dohodzisz do wniosku, że pozbyć się go musiała jedna z grup turasów, która was wyprzedziła. Może to i lepiej, wy nie musicie się teraz martwić śmierdzielem. Na wypadek gdyby gdzieś nadal się tu kręcili, wyruszyliście w dalszą drogę w pośpiechu. W krótkim czasie dotarliście nad wybrzeże Morza Baleronu i kierowaliście się w jego wzdłuż na północ. Sew Sew co i rusz wyjękiwała jakieś pretensjonalne stęknięcia. Wkurzało cię to niemiłosiernie i miałeś przeogromną ochotę jej wyrżnąć, jednak doskonale wiedziałeś, że nie zrobi na niej to żadnego wrażenia, gdyż bicie u arabów stoi na porządku dziennym. Piątego dnia rozbiliście obóz w celu odpoczynku, a przy okazji także spełnić jedno z twoich największych marzeń - połowy dzikiej wędliny z morza. Kiedy tak sobie moczyłeś kija, nagle coś w kępie trzciny tłuszczowej tuż za tobą zaczęło się poruszać i wydawać obleśne odgłosy jakby ktoś rzygał po upojnej imprezie. Hałasy ściągnęły także brudaskę. Z wielką ostrożnością zajrzeliście w zarośla. Znalezisko było niesłychane. frame|left|"kiedy ten spojrzał ci z pogardą w twarz."Przedstawiciel jeleniowatych z przerażającą ludzką twarzą zamiast pyska leżał cały zarzygany, a wokół niego walało się mnóstwo puszek i butelek po piwie. Wyglądał dosyć młodo, przynajmniej z ciała, gdyż twarz przywodziła na myśl zaszluchtanego i zapitego starego dziada z czerwonym od wódy nosem. Jak zwykle Grubistan nie przestaje zaskakiwać. Zaczynasz wpatrywać się w zwierza myśląc jaką to pyszną potrawę z niego przygotujesz, kiedy ten spojrzał ci z pogardą w twarz. I co się tak kurna gapisz? A więc potrafisz nie tylko pić ale też mówić. No i kurna co w tym dziwnego? Daniel go zadziwił... Też mi kurna coś. Co tu robisz? Do cholery, nie widać? Piję. Ok. Widzę, że nie powinniśmy ci przeszkadzać. Kurna, czekaj! Wóda mi się skończyła. Masz może jakiegoś browca? Bimber albo samogon też może być. '' ''Wyglądam ci na monopolowy? Ej stary, czekaj. Łeb mnie napierdziela. Proszę! Nic za darmo. Biorę cię na smycz i prowadzisz mnie do Lasu Wysokiego Cholesterolu, a ja w zamian coś ci wynajdę. Chyba cię kurna poroniło przychlaście... Ej no dobra, dobra, nie odchodź, zaprowadzę cię. A kim jest ta brudna rapszla? Też ją tak zniewoliłeś? Zresztą nie ważne, nic już nie mówię... I tak wykorzystując słabość i naiwność zaplutego Daniela, wyruszyliście w dalszą drogę z przewodnikiem. Korzystając z ukrytych ścieżek i tuneli w tłuszczu wydrążonych przez świerzbowca, do lasu dotarliście dwa dni później, mijając całkowicie cuchnącą Łachmytę. Rozbiliście obóz przed ostatecznym dotarciem do lasu. Daniel, będąc w pijackim humorze, rozkręcił pijacką imprezę, na której wyłącznie on sam się dobrze bawił. thumb|center|670 px Następnego dnia bez ociągania dotarliście do celu. To co pierwsze rzuciło ci się w oczy to sam fakt, że drzewa w borze wyglądają wyjątkowo nieprzyjaźnie. thumb|leftJak wyjaśnił Daniel, nie były to kurna zwykłe drzewa. W zasadzie nie były to drzewa kurna w ogóle. Otóż są to zepsute dusze tych wszystkich bezecnych grubasów, które wchłonął Grubis i kurna zgładził, zostawiając jako, te, trofea. Nie należy się do nich zbliżać, gdyż mogą kurna chapnąć i wyciągniesz kopyta. Niepocieszający był fakt, że bor wyglądał na wyjątkowo gęsty. Rozkazując wszystkim zgłaszać wszystkie nietypowe znaleziska, rozciąłeś więzy Sew Sew i ruszyliście w głąb lasu. Duża gęstwina liści ograniczała widoczność i przepuszczała bardzo mało światła przez co gdzie okiem sięgnąć panował półmrok. I tak błądziliście przez cały dzień bez powodzenia. I wtedy to usłyszałeś wołanie Daniela. Ej kurna patrzcie! Co się dzieje? Szybko, kurna, szybko, bo spierdzieli! Co takiego? Nie piernicz tylko chodź tu cholera! Już jestem, co takiego zobaczyłeś? Patrz! thumb|left|398px Spojrzałeś w górę i zobaczyłeś Świnię nadrzewną. Uznawaną od dawna za wymarłą, lecz w Grubistanie znalazła świetne warunki do życia. Wyciągnąłeś smalczy radar a ten natychmiast zblypował świnię. To jest to, ona musi ją mieć. Nie czekając aż spierdzieli ci sprzed nosa, wyrwałeś kałacha Sew Sew z rąk i natychmiast wystrzeliłeś całą serię w jej kierunku. Udało ci się ją trafić. Z potężnym kwikiem runęłą na ziemię. Niestety, niefortunnie upadła pod sam pień drzewa, na którym wisiała. Nie chcąc ryzykować swojego niesamowicie ważnego życia, postanowiłeś wykorzystać to bezwartościowe turaski. Wysłałeś ją, aby przyciągnęła tu ścierwo zdechłego prosiaka. Kiedy tylko ta zbliżyła się do truchła, gałęzie drzewa natychmiast zacisnęły się wokół niej, miażdżąc ją i wyciskając wszystkie soki, które następnie starodrzewo wypiło. Dosłownie chwilę późnie oślepiająco jasne światło strzeliło od niego, a kiedy ustąpiło, zamiast drzewa stał tam wychudły generyczny tłuścioch, który został strawiony zanim był w stanie osiągnąć jakąkolwiek sławę w kręgach grubasów. thumb|left Widziałeś potężny głód w jego oczach. Ruszył z wściekłością w waszą stronę. Luźne puste płaty skórne uderzały o siebie z ogromnym plaskiem. Rozczapierzył ramiona i już miał cię zmiażdżyć i wchłonąć, kiedy to w ostatniej chwili wbiegł mu pod nogi Daniel, ratując ci życie. Spaślak wybierdzielił się i wyrżnął twarzą w glebę. A masz ty kurna baryło! Spaślak jednak stosunkowo szybko (jak na grubasa) podniósł się na nogi i miał zamiar wznowić szarżę, kiedy to pociągnąłeś za sput, dziurawiąc na wylot. Pozbawiony tłuszczu, który wchłonąłby kulę, negując obrażenia, tłuścioch padł bez życia, czekając na ponowne rozłożenie i przemianę w trofeum grubisa. W wielkim pędzie chwyciłeś za kulę i nie oglądając się, uciekliście z lasu. Ledwie uszliście z życie, z wyjątkiem bezużytecznej Sew Sew, ale za nią nikt nie będzie tęsknił. I wtedy odezwał się Daniel. A teraz daj mi kurna piwa, w końcu spełniłem swoją cholerną obietnicę! Spokojnie, dostaniesz tureckiego winiacza, musisz tylko iść ze mną do obozu. I tak wróciliście do obozu, gdzie powitała was pogarda i nienawiść. Kiedy tylko turasy zorientowały się, że przyszedł z tobą zwierz, natychmiast go schwycili i zaprowadzili do stada kóz, po czym zamknęli w kojcu, w celu odchowania do zarżnięcia. Daniel przeraźliwie wrzeszczał i błagał o kurna alkohol, jednak jedyne co mogłeś zrobić do wzruszyć ramionami, gdyż ciebie nienawidzili niemal równie co psa i nie pozwoliliby na samowolkę. Po kolejnych dwóch tygodniach mieliście już wszystkie Smalcowe Kule i przeszliście do kolejnego etapu planu. Wezwij Mahometa